The Jaguar Of Beacon Academy
by The undead knighht
Summary: A boy who lost his memory suddenly finds himself on remnant but something is weird he isn't human anymore
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic not sure how well i will do so just send me feedback on what you think of the story**

 **P,s, i have a problem where i forget too put periods at the end of sentencesjust bare with it.**

* * *

 _ **(Narrator pov )**_

 **Currently a boy is laying in a hospital bed, there are four people with him one a doctor who has tan skin and brown glasses he looks to be about 6ft tall,next is a woman with short black hair she has a very figure but currently has a saddened expression,next is a tall man with dark brown hair and a full beard he has the same look as the woman,and beside them is a small girl with two pigtails on the sidesof her head.**

 **( Doctors pov )**

"I am sorry too tell youthat your son is currently in a coma" a saddened look appeared on the family'sfaces the small girl just gave him a confused look, _she possibly doesn't knowwhat a coma is poor thing"_ "please there

has too be a way to help our son" mrs Wilson cried desperately tears stream down her face "I'm sorry miss there is nothing we could do now all we could do is pray he gets through this" i said mrs wilson started crying into her husbands

shoulder as the small girl looks at her parents with a confused face "is biwg bwothergona wake up mommy" the small girl said this cause a deep pain to happen in my heart making me pray that he will wake up. That sentencefrom the small

girl sent mrs wilson off she started crying even harder thenbefore. "We don't knowsweetie"said mr wilson in his deep gravely voice.

* * *

Let me explain real quick theoc doesn't rememberhis name its Marcus bythe way he justdoesn't know

 **( Marcuspov )**

 **"** _Where am i,who am i,whats going on, whats that bright light", I raised_ my hand too block the sun light when I noticedsomething, " _whats wrong withmy hand!_ "I Mentally screamed.

Currently my handis a giant paw it is a golden light brown in color, itried too stand up but quickly lostbalnce and fell " _what is wrong with me, why cant i stand"_ imentally panicked " ok calm down I'm inaforest I'm a giant  
cat i believe, and and theres a lake over there, i might be able too see my reflection in the water" i crawl my way too the lake i saw if i wasnt trying toofigure out what happened too me i would say it was beautiful,

as i look in the water i see my face my head covered in fur my teeth as sharp as knives i have spots onmy head and along the rest of my upper body, i alsonotice i am really tall while on all fours im atleast 10ft tall. "Time too find somehelp"  
i say mentally whenever Itry too speak it comes out in a low growl.

* * *

 **( rubys pov )**

Right now me yang,blake,wiess,pyrrah,juane,ren and nora are heading back too beacon since we completed our initiation when ren says that he noticed something in the bushes near us. Suddenly a large pack of beowolfs cameoutfrom the bushes we allget  
ready for combat as we charge at the pack.

* * *

 **( marcus pov )**

I heard gun shots in the distance and like a idiot i went too go see what it was. "Now this is strange" i say puzzled because currently Isee a small girl with black hairred highlightsand along red cloak and sheseemstoo  
be holding a sniper,the next girl has long white hair tied in a ponytail on the side of her head and is wearing a white and blue dress,the next girl is a total mystery too me she has extremly long blonde hair and is wearing a brown top and blackshort,  
and the final final girl on the right hasa black bow a grey topand from what i can tell grey pants.

The next four are different then the last firsti noticed a blonde withmessy hair hes wearing a golden colored hoodie and jeans, next is a boy with black hair i think i see some purple or is it magenta anyway he is wearing

a green track suit "he wants too be gohan from revivalof f so bad" i joke. Next is a red head with a big hammer and she is wearing a pink and white outfit which i cant find words too describe it,and last is another redhead "is she wearing spartanarmor"i  
question mentally pretty sure shes wearing spartan armor and has a spear and shield.

As i watch from a distance i notice something. "What is that sneaking up behind little red" i ask my self it had black fur and bone armor and seemed too be around my height "oh no little red wont notice in time i gotta do something"

i mentally panicked quickly trying too make a plan "if i go over there i might die" i said still trying too think of a plan "you know what fuck it **leeeeeerrrrrrrroooooooyyyyyyyy jeeennnnnkkkkiiinnsss"** i yelled as i charge towards the  
group.

 **( rubys pov )**

As we were about too finish of the last of the grim i notice something comingatus pretty quickly i was too slow too react as i looked up and saw a giant cat with its claws and and mouthwide open as if it was gonnabite something  
i prepared too defend my self. The attack doesnt come "what why di-" i didnt get too finish my sentance when suddenly i heard growling behind me i turned around too see the giant cat fighting a alpha beowolf.

They both clawed at each other growling and roaring at each other until the beowolf decided too launch a flurry of swipes at the cat, the giant feline noticed this and used it to its advantage and jumped on the beawolf and bit out its neck

as the large wolf fell over the cat looked at use. We were all staring in shock abd wonder of what this creature is when suddenly nora i think thats her name took a step forward startling the large cat "wait a second hes scared of us, he thinks we  
/would hurt him"i said too my self and so i slowly walked forward ignoring the yells from yang too get back. When i got close enough the large cat looked down at me as we stared at eachother for a while i could see the scared look in his eyes say that _he wont go down without a fight even thouh he knows he will lose._ So  
/too make him feel better i hugged him. Causing everyone togo wide eyed staring at what just happened even the large cat was confused.

* * *

 **( Marcus pov )** Little red hugged me for reasons i dont know she hugged me " ruby what are you doing!" Shouted the blonde " hes scared of us so im comforting him" shouted little red which i now know is named ruby

"ruby we dont even know what that thing is" yelled the blonde "yang he hasnt done anythingtoo harm us" yelled little red at the blonde named yang. Suddenly im caught off guard whensomethig speeds into me knocking me over and squeezing the lifeout  
/of me

" omgyourjusttooadorablyijustwannasqueezeyoumisyerkitty " yelled the redhead "nora i think it needs too breathe" said gohan(yea i called him gohan) " ok ren" the redhead said " i think we shouldbring him back too beacon with us" said little  
red

"absolutly not we dont knowwhat that thing is"said the one in white. "Come one weiss he wont hurt anyone and we could help save a endagered species"said little red "we dont even know what species it is" yelled snow white " please weiss" said  
littlered with the most adorable puppy dog eyes i ever seen. "Fine but im not getting in trouble for this" said snow white.

* * *

 **A/N : thats chapter 1 i think ill leave is up for a while then start workong on chapter 2**


	2. Getting into beacon academy

**( Marcus pov )**

Right now the girls and boys are taking me too bacon academy. Im pretty sure they said bacon right now were in front of a big building "it looks like a collage campus" i said in my head. As we walk through the school we come  
up too 2 big double doors as the 8 kids walk in i had tok sneak in behind them. I zoned out through the speak the grey haired man said. As i follow little red too their dorm room i smell a familiar scent. It was that blonde lady that was nexted too  
the grey hairded man. "Miss rose theheadmaster would like too see you and your team in his office immedietly he also told me too tell you he knows, im not sure what he meant by that so quickly get too his office" she said "ok professor  
goodwitch" little red said hey that rhymes. As i follow little red to her dorm "guys professor ozpin wants us in his office, he knows" this caused the girls eyes too widen "how does he know?" Said the one in black "im not sure blake"said little red.  
So thats her name it fits "time too face the music guys"said yang.

As the fiveof us walked too a tower at the edge of bacon academy "what do you guys think he wants totell us" littlered said worried "i dont know sis but its probably about our little kitty" yang said. Growled at  
the name this got everyones attention " i dont think he likes that name yang " blake said i growled in aggrement "well we dont have a name too call him so until then its little kitty" yang said ruby seemed too be thinking about something until she  
yll "i got it why dont we call him spots" she said "spots?" Yang said with confusio, i was confused as well "he has spots along his body so i was thinking it would be a good name" little red said. I pondered on the name before nodding my head " i  
think he likes the name sis " yang said. This caused little red to hug me tightly "alright guys time too face the wizard" yang said causing us too grownat her wizard of oz joke "it wasnt that bad guys" yang said "yes it was xiao long" weiss  
said. As we took the elevator too ozzys office "im scared guys" little red says nervously "its ok rubes eveything will be fine" yang said in a comforting tone i decided too rub my head lightly against little reds shower her that things will be ok  
"thanks yang,spots i needed that" as the elevator doors open and we walk up too ozzys office and snow white knocks on the door "come in" a male voice said from the opposite side of the door. Snow white opens the door and we step inside.

* * *

 **( Rubys pov )**

 ****

 ****

"You wanted too see us professor" isaid nervously " ah yes miss rose, during your initiation i noticed something on the cameras that caught my interest" ozpin said,he looked at spots and stood up and walking  
over too him"i have lived a long time and never in my wildest dreams did i think a creature like this existed" he said as he looked spots in the eyes " now the question is what are you " he said with curiosity in his voice as he spoke  
too spots, i could see spots tense up _hes scared he knows what the professor could do to him and hes scared_ i said in my head. I was gonna defend spots but the headmaster said something that made me more relaxed " i dont know what this creature  
is miss rose but it seems too trust you and your team so i will allow you too keep it but if it harms a student intentionally he will be removed from your possesion and sent too a lab for studing, i know it may sound cruel but we dont know what he  
is or what hes capable of" ozpin said. I silently scream in joy that we get too keep spots "now you should head back toyour dorm, dont want too be late forclass tomorrow" ozpin said as he took a sip fromhis coffeemug that i  
didnt know he had.

As we enter our dorm room, i didnt realize something that was very important "where is spots gonna sleep we don'thave a bed for him" i asked confused " ruby hes a animal he could sleep on the floor" weiss says sternly,  
im pretty sure spots gave off a smal, growl but stopped when yang rubbed behind his ears "we could at least give him a blanket im pretty sure i have extras in my bag" i say as i search through mybag for a blanket, them i finally find it, its a white  
blanket with beowolf heads on it but then my ursa plushie falls out of my bag, i used to sleep with it when i was youger but stopped i noticed spots walked up too it and started smelling it "that was rubys favorite plushie when she was younger, she  
would never sleep without it" yang said with a smile, i blush slightly but it left as quickly as it came. I then noticed spots curled up nexttoo it and fell asleep " oh my god hes soooooo cute i could just squeeze him " i said as i squealed.  
I was about too hug him but yang stopped me "i think spots is saying its bed time ruby" yang said while laughing "ok first order of buisness as leader is sleep" i shout proudly _i just cant wait until tomorrow for my first day at beacon_ i then  
realized i never gave him the blanket i did that quickly then planted a kiss ontop of his furry head.


	3. First day of class

**(Spots pov)**

I lay motionless on the floor enjoying blissful sleep when suddenly a ear piercing sound goes through my ears in fear i jump as high as i could and pinned my claws in the ceiling i look down just too see yang blake and little red standing

there. I then notice the whistle in little reds hand so i drop from the ceiling as i and snow white stalk up too little red releasing a large amount of killer intent as we stare her down in rage and snow white starts speaking for the both of us "ruby  
/rose you will **not** do that again do you hear me" snow white said i growl in agreement "anyway first order of buisness as leader is **decorating** " little red said but wait wasnt the first order of buisness sleep whatever  
as i grab the

teddy bear and put it next too little reds stuffafter a few minutes the room looked like a disaster i dont even know what happened inthought in confusion.

"Maybe we should make bunk beds" little red suggested it wasnt a bad idea but where will they get the tools. My question was answered quickly when i saw one bed being supported by blakes books and another by a rope _reminds me of that one scene from step brothers_ i  
/thought in my head giving off a low chuckle from the memory "next order of buisness is class that starts at 9" little red said _lucky bastards i had too wake up at 7 wait how come i remember my life but not the name of my friends and family what is going on_ i  
/shout mentally "wait 9 its 8:55 you dunce" snow white says as she runs ou the room followed by little red goldilocks and ninja kitty _i noticed she smelled like a cat wait how do i know wh-oh nevermind i dont even care anymore i should probably follow them_ i  
/said mentally as i run along side gohan and the sugar warrior **(nora)**

After running for about 2 minutes we reach the room as eveyone falls through the door i just walk in gracefully before laying down next to where little red just sat down. I hear the large man telling a story from his youth which

i didnt care about until he said "who thinks they are a true huntsman" the professor said before weiss could say anything "how about team rwbys companion" he said chuckling i geowl at him slightly before going in the center of the arena "prepare too  
/face your challenger" he said as he brought a large axe down on the lock of a cage which i swear wasnt there before. Suddenly a bear comes out of the cave and it looks alot like the teddy bear ruby gave me. As we both growl at each other while we  
/circle ariund each other before i got bored and let out my loudest roar scaring him back in the cage

"Oh my nevr in my life have i seen edgar get put in his place like that" the professor said _wait edgar?_ I thought confused whatevr i then jumped on his desk curled into a ball and went too sleep

* * *

 **(Yangs pov)**

I laughed as spots just layed down on ports desk and went too sleep _im glad i let ruby keep him he seems fun too be around and too be able too scare a ursa is pretty cool_ i thought in my head i notice something in the corner

of my eye as class ended weiss stormed out of the room and spots is hugging? Ruby _wow he is smart something must have happened and i think professor port is gonna correct it well guess ill go see what blake is doing._

* * *

 **A/N: sorry this chapter is so short ive had a busy day and this was all i could get in**

 ****

 **Just too clear a few things when i re go through the chapters i notice something that even if i fix multiple times it still happens in the first chapter a few words werent spaced i fixed it multiple times but it just doesnt stay fixed ill try and solve this problem quickly until then this was your friendly neighborhood undead knighht Arrivadeci**


	4. Some more shenanigans

**A/N: im glad alot of you are enjoying this story and i will continue this just too make you guys happy anyway ill stop wasting your time and continue the story enjoy**

* * *

 **(Spots pov)**

 ****

 ****

I suddenly jolt up froma feeling of immense pain somebodystepped on my tail. I look up too see little redsleep walking out of the room _i should probably stop her_ i say in my head as  
i follow little red all over the academy im watching as she does jumping jax in here sleep when i hear a voice behind me "what is going on outhere" i turned too see the big bad witchwalking up to us. She stops and looks at little red and  
then me "is miss rose sleep walking" she asked all i do is simply nod since i dont want too face her wrath. She lets out a deep sigh and mutters i dont get payed enough for this under her breath as she walks up to little red _the big bad witch is gonna get hit by the house_ i  
say to myself when suddenly little red screams out " **ROADHOUSE"** as she kicks the big bad witch and left her unconcious i couldnt contain it anymore and started laughing it must look wierd seeing a 10ft jaguar laughing but i didnt care  
when i felt that the wizard has come i look over to see ozpin carrying the big bad witch away but he stops and looks at me first "can you take miss rose back to her room" he didnt even let me have a say in it as he walks away. Whatever now how to  
get little red back inside i pondered for a minute before realizing something

* * *

( **Yang pov)**  
 **  
**

 ****

I was having a dream about a certaint black haired girl on my team when im forced awake from my face hitting the ground i look up too see that im out side and spots is standing above me "spots? Whats going on" i ask he looks up at  
something so i follow his gaze and see ruby sleep walking _not this again hope she didnt kicksomeone again, poor dad no more children for him_ i return my attention to my sleeping sister "i got this just stamd here" i say to spots who nods  
his head so i slowly walk up to ruby and pull out a zip lock bag. I then oull out a cookie and hold it next to her ear then crack it and like when we were kids she woke up instantly. Ruby tried to grab the cookie from my hand but i toss it to spots  
who eats it in one bite "good boy" i say as i rub his head. I turn around too see ruby sleeping on her feet i was gonna carry her but spots did that for me _hes a great pet actually he isnt a pet hes a great friend_ i watched as he walked away  
with ruby asleep on his back i couldnt help but smile

* * *

 **(Back to spots pov)**

 ****

 ****

After the events that took place last night big bad witch seemed angry at little red for what happend and every time i see her i laugh i guess she noticed this time and is make me fight a student "cardin winchester come  
to the stage" she announced as i sat there and waited for my opponet i see team rwby with a worried look on their faces. I dont know why though _maybe because ruby sees me as a friend same for yang and blake and i guess weiss sees me as a aquaintance since we normally stay out of each others hair_ i  
look back too see cardin enter with his combat gear he then starts tuanting me "dont be scared little guy you will make a great jacket or a rug" he said i simply ignore him with a bored exspression "maybe if i spar with the redhead on your team and  
give her a few bruises then you wont look so bored" he said with a devilish smile. That set me off nobody and i mean **NOBODY** will threatenmy team my **FAMILY** i growl toshow him that im gonna break him

" **Begin"** goodwitch yelled as i charge at cardin he attempts to parry me with his mace. I lock my jaws on his mace then ripped it from his hands then tossed it too the side i see him back up slowly as i let out the loudest roar  
i could muster in my lungs i felt the ground shake from my roar as lightning started arcing From my body i started growing even more i started taking slow steps toward cardin with every step you could hear a lightning strike. Cardin seemed  
too think i would let him get his mace back when he lunged for it i linged for him i bite down on his leg and repeatedly slammed him on the floor ( **A/N: think of what hulk did too loki inThe Avengers )** as he laod there i just stared at  
him before walking away _puny hunter_ i say i couldnt help it i was in the moment i llo,ed up too see the surprised faces of everyone i decided to snap them back too reallity by roaring evryone jumped in wuick fear before they all started  
screaming " **that was AWSOME** " little red walked up to me and said "how did you do that" my inly reply was a shrug 

* * *

**(A/N: and thats itfolks hope you enjoyed this quick chapter i would putmore but i have a very busy day tomorrow this has been your friendly neighborhood u dead knighht Arrivadeci**


	5. The trip too the forest

**A/N: glad you guys are enjoying and want more so here we go chapter 5 Arrivadeci**

* * *

As spots walked through the hallway towards the lunch room until a swarm of rose petals stopped him. Little red was now standing in front of him, he almost didnt see her "hey spots i was wondering if i could ride your back,  
because i saw nora do it too a urse during the initiation" she said with a hopeful look  
 _Sure why not_ the jaguar said too himself he lowered his body for ruby toclimb on. Ruby squeeled in delightas she jumped on his back "yip yip" she said, _dont push it little red_ he thought too himself as he continued walking

When the two entred the lunch room they were greeted by nora who proceeded too tackle spots and give him a hug that no man could survive. "Ohmygodthatwassocoolyouwentzapzapbampowitwasgreat" nora said she continued too do so  
until ren pulled her off "calm down nora" he said as stoic as always "okay ren" nora cheered before going back too the ruby and spots follow "what happened in there spots" yang asked all spots did was shrug.

* * *

 **(Spots pov)**

 _Im hungry_ i groan in my head this seems too catch goldilocks and the black panthers attention since they both look at me before walking too the front of the cafeteria. Not too long after they returnedwith food  
for their selves and _a giant plate of steak_ i said with eyes wide after they put the plate down i jumped on them and started licking their faces nonstop _thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou_ i said in my head with each  
lick. Then i stopped and started too devour the steak "he sure was happy goldielocks" said while wiping saliva off her face "yea too happy" black panther said while also wiping off spit

"ruby sincehes your pet maybe you could tell us how he did that to cardin" snow white asked i ignore her and eat my steak "hes not a pet hes my companion, but i dont know how he did that" little red says too snow white "maybe  
you should ask him hes really smart" littlered added, this made snow white mad for some reasonidecidedtoo humor them and clawed a few words into the table this made everyones eyes widen it said _**i would tell youif i knew what it was also**_ i  
chuckle at their reaction until i was hugged by a force i have never felt before im pretty sure my spine got relocated as little red hugged me with the strenght i never knew she had _wow shes strong, i feel bad for the big bad wolf that teies too steal her picnic basket_ i  
thought with a chuckle " i knew you were smart im soooooo proud of you" she soud proudly _you just cant get bored of this girl_ i said with a smile until i hear a sound of someone in pain

I turned too see cardin pulling a bunny girls ears " ow stop that" saod the rabbit girl " i knew these things were real, shes such a freak" cardin said too his team chuckling, i growled as i stalk behind him lightning trailing  
behind me as i growl even harder when im standing behindhim hes team notice me first and run away "why are you guys running" cardin said tohis team before hearing lightningcrackle behind him he slowly turns and sees me staring him  
down with the fury of a raging storm in my eyes. Hos eyes widen in fear, my nose picks up a scent _did he just do what i think he just did_ i thought _yup he definetly shit his pants_ as he runs away holding his pants i look at the bunny girl  
who flinches in fear from me, i slowly walk up too her

And rub my head gentaly against hers i then nudge her too little reds table "i think the big guy wants her too sit with is" juane says i nod my head. I then continue eating my steak until a hand starts rubbing my back i see the bunny gorl  
looking at me. She then says "thank you, i also forgot to tell you all my name its velvetscarletina " she said too me and the others _oh my god shes scratching the perfect spot it feels soooo_ _ **gooood**_ i say in my head as i fall  
over on the floor she then starts rubbing my stomach. As my tongue hamgs out my mouth i feel more hands on my stomach it was little red and the sugar warrior "even though hes so big hes just soo adorable" ruby said. The others nod when gohan checks  
his watch amd tells us lunch is almost over. 

* * *

**A/N: well thats chapter 5 hope you enjoy ill try and stop the spacing problem this jas been your friendly neighborhood undead knighht Arrivaderci**


	6. The docks

A/N: sorry about naming the previous chapter "trip too the forest since they never went too the forest" I kindazoned out while i was writing but it still turned out okay im glad you guys are enjoying the story so i will try and keep  
the story going now on with the story

* * *

 **(Spots pov)**

 ****

After a while of being here i am enjoying would sometimes have thoughts about who i once was or what my original life was but even if i did remebr i have a new home now and a new family i notice all the girls leaving  
the dorm room so i follow them as we stand in a field while looking at the airship docking bay little red asked the question thats on my mind "why are we here at the docks" i zoned out after that but caught what black panther said so we are hear too  
stake out the competition for some festival when we all turned oour heads too a shop with alot of cops out side

"Another dust robbery" little red said tothe group " must be the white fang" snow white said _whats the white fang_ i think to myself " it could be that torchwick guy since he was never caught" little red said too the  
group _i should probably pay more attention_ i say to myself. We then hear a guard shout catch that faunus _whats a faunus_ i ask myself then look up too see a guy with a monkey tail _wonder what he did_ my thoughts were  
interrupted by the girls running off after him so i follow only too see snow white laying ontop of some strange girl she smells wierd

After about 20 minutes from meeting the wierd girl still didnt catch her name. We are in the drom room and black panther and snow white are arguing "well maybe we dont like being pushed ariund" black panther said before running out  
the room without thinking i growl at snow white then follow black panther  
" i knew you looked better without the bow" the monkey boy said _where did he come from_ i thought i see the two start walking off so i follow

* * *

 _ **Time skip a few day**_

 _ ****_

"Spots why did you follow us" blake said "really you dont talk too us for a few days straight but the first thing you say is a question too a overgrown cat" the monkey man said i growled at him then look at blake. I then  
clawed my reason onto the table _**i needed too make sure i didnt lose a member of my family and i wanted too ask you a question**_ i clawed into the table "ok what is the question" blake asked _**whats a faunus**_ i  
clawed she seemed surprised by this but still answered "faunus are humans born with animal parts like suns tail and velvets ears" she said i nod at her " why did you call me a member of your family" blake asked _**what im going too tell you must remain a secret, im not from this world i have memories from another world but i cant remember my name my family friends but besides that i remember things i learned my guess is that i was once human since i cant remeber my family when i met you and the others i started too feel like i made a new family yang and ruby are like older sisters nora is like a younger sister you are like aunt that likes too read**_

 _ **Then theres uncle ren and juane and wiess is like astrict elder sister and velvet is like the favoritecousin when i descoverd that i could use lightning was when cardin threatend ruby this made me mad and want too protect the girl i feel is like a sister too me**_ i  
clawed in the floor. Blakes eyes widen as she looked at me "that exsplains alot, a unknown creature appears in the emerald forest is really smart and understandshumans and faunus it was because you were once human"

* * *

 **A/N: oh my it seems spots just revealed a secret that not even you guysknew hope you guys enjoyed it this has been your friendly neighborhood undead knighht Arrivaderci**


End file.
